Street Fighter 5: Balrog's Revenge
If you are looking for SauriunJared's Street Fighter V, click on the link. Street Fighter 5: Balrog's Revenge is the 8th game in the main Street Fighter franchise (Counting Alpha 1,2, and 3), the 5th numbered one, as well as the 13th overall Street Fighter game. It features Anime-Style Graphics, similar to that of Wario Land Shake It. It is for Wii U, PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. Story This game takes place after Street Fighter III: Third Strike. Balrog is seeking out revenge for being put out in the streets after he drove Shadoloo to the ground. He then single-handedly secretly took over the World Warrior Tournament, and is advertising himself as a "Secret Final Opponent" of who nobody knows how to fight. Characters Returning Cast *Sakura (Adult) *Karin (Adult) *Ryu *Ken *Dan Hibiki *Alex *Gouken *Guile *Remy *Makoto *Dudely *Sean *Yang *Yun *Q *Ibuki *Elena *Oro *Hugo *Sagat *Rufus *Chun-Li *Cammy *Reitsu *Geki *Rose *Adon *El Fuerte *Abel *Juri *Guy *Cody *Zangief *Eagle *Blanka *Skullomania *Balrog *Psycho Balrog (Boss,Playable through Cheat Code) *Akuma *Oni New Cast *Mac A 21-year-old American kickboxer who likes to use special technique and never likes using many regular moves. As such, he has super-strong combo moves, but super-weak punches and kicks. He wants to be next in line to be the champion of the World Warrior Tournament. *Marco A 34-year-old Venezuelan Street Fighter who specializes in attacking from below his opponent and grab moves. He fights mostly for money, yet somewhat enjoys it. *Marge A 19-year-old Englishwoman who likes to confuse her opponents. She fights for no other reason than to show that girls can fight. *Azami A 40-year-old Japanese Street Fighter who fights because it's all she has left. Her entire family died, her house was destroyed, and she lost her job to bankruptcy. She fights in hope of getting a house and food. Gameplay The gameplay is a crossbreed between Street Fighter Alpha and Street Fighter III. The core gameplay is like Street Fighter Alpha, but it adds in various things from Street Fighter III such as parrying. It also has the Super Art selection from Street Fighter III and the -isms from Street Fighter Alpha 3. The game does not bring back the Ultra Combos from Street Fighter IV. instead, after 3/4 of your health is gone, combo moves double in power. The game also introduces two new gimmicks to the Street Fighter franchise. The first is second sections of stages, accessed by various methods such as getting the time at a certain number, or using a certain amount of moves that involve getting off the ground. This does appear in most, but not all stages. The second is being able to fall off some stages if pushed to close to the edge by a move, similar to Real Bout: Fatal Fury. This does not appear in most stages. This game carries over the Dramatic Battle from Street Fighter Alpha Anthology, as well as the Character Edit, which has been mixed between Pocket Fighter, and Street Fighter EX 3. DLC Additional Character Expansion This expansion adds characters that wouldn't make sense in the story. Their apperence is non-canonical. *M.Bison *Dhalsim *Teenage Sakura *Evil Ryu *Charlie *Shin Bison *Gou Hibiki *Vega *Twelve *Nerco *Gill *Urien *Seth *Dee Jay *Fei-Long *T.Hawk *Doctorine Dark *Ingrid Trivia *This game goes back to the Street Fighter II format of every character (Save for Psycho Balrog) having their own stage. *Sakura is much more strong in this game. She still keeps what made her unique, but she's stronger. The most notable instance of this is that her Shipukya goes somewhere before stopping. Category:Street Fighter Category:Wii U games Category:Capcom Category:Fighting games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PC Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games